Antlers
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Prompt: Chloe thinks that Victoria has a thing for Max and so orchestrates events so that Victoria catches her surprising Max with a kiss and see how she reacts; alternatively, she attempts to set them up. Repeatedly. And Max knows it. AKA the one where Chloe is secretly a genius and helps Max score.


"Chloe… this is a really bad idea."

"What are you talking about, this is _totally_ gonna work- And besides, you'll thank me later."

"I don't think this skirt fits..." Max could hear her friend sigh on the other side of the curtain.

"Do you have the top on yet?"

"Chloe no! Don't-" It was too late. Chloe had slipped inside the small change room and was eyeing her. Max blushed bright red and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about? It fits fine." Chloe smirked causing Max to blush harder. She had no idea how the punk had talked her into this.

Max was dressed in what Chloe had so gleefully called 'the slutty reindeer.' The outfit itself consisted of a skirt that was _far_ too short in the brunette's opinion. It barely came down to her thighs. Then there were the knee high boots and skimpy top. The word 'top' barely even qualified, it was more of a glorified bra than anything else - and finally a pair of small antlers perched on top of her head.

"Max, if you didn't have a huge lady Boner for blondie, I would totally jump your bones. You look hella sexy." Max blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Chloe!" She whined while the taller girl doubled over in laughter.

"Seriously Max, you look incredible. Don't worry this is gonna to work."

"If you say so. If I even manage to walk out of this change room while wearing this it'll be a miracle." Chloe grinned and with a sharp tug on her wrist tugged Max out into the open.

"Tada!" She declared. "Now just hold on while I get changed and then we can get this photo shoot on the road!" Chloe tugged the curtain shut again, leaving Max feel more exposed than she ever had.

While she waited for Chloe to change she scanned her surroundings. They were in a big warehouse, which was surprisingly warm considering how spacious it was and that it was the dead of winter. Towards the back was a winter forest back drop, a sleigh off to the left and several professional grade lights with a tripod or two. Victoria had spared no expense when renting this place and setting up the shoot.

The curtain clinked open behind her and Max turned. Standing with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk was Chloe, dressed as what could only be described as 'sexy Santa.' Max blushed and had to look away, making Chloe laugh.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Super Max." She blushed but at least managed a small scowl.

"You could have warned me."

"Max, take a look at what you're wearing. What else do you think I'd change into?" She had to give her that one. Before she could think of a reply the warehouse doors opened and in came a blast of cold air. Both girls shivered in their skimpy outfits.

Victoria strut into the warehouse, bundled up in a warm winter jacket that Max had never been overtly jealous of, up until now. Eyes widening in panic she rushed behind Chloe and back into the change room.

"Oh come on Max, don't you wanna see the blush of hers? How did you describe it again? Oh that's right, pretty and elegant like a sunrise."

Max blushed. "Shut up! You aren't helping!" She snapped. Chloe simply giggled.

"Hey Victoria! We're over here!" Chloe called.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Victoria was coming over here and she was going to see Max in this ridiculous get up! The reality of the situation was starting to sink in as was a thick fog of panic. Oh man she was so screwed.

"Not that I care, but where's the hipster?" Victoria sounded haughty as usual but her voice had a slight hitch to it, and something else... Before Max could think on it any longer Chloe had reached into the change room and curled her fingers around her forearm and yanked her out.

"Max is right here. So I'll go check that everything is set up." Chloe slipped away with a shit eating grin and a double thumbs up aimed at the brunette.

Any protest died on her tongue when she caught sight of Victoria. The blonde was unabashedly staring at her, a predatory look in her eyes. Max squirmed under her scrutiny. "So uh..." Wow good job, Victoria just staring at her had already reduced her IQ to that of a cabbage, no way was she going to survive this.

Suddenly Victoria was far too close, with a tight hold on Max's chin, green eyes boring into blue. "You tell anyone and you're dead."

"Wha-?" She was cut off as Victoria roughly pushed back, almost tripping on the change room curtain before it was yanked back into place hiding them from prying eyes.

"Victoria what-" she was cut off once more this time as lips were pressed to hers in a hungry kiss. Hands gripped at her hips and tugged her closer. Max gasped against her lips and the other girl took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth. Hands slide up and tangled in brown tresses and Max shut down completely. Giving in to her passions she finally kissed back.

Victoria continued to back her up until her back hit a pillar. She trailed wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck leaving the smaller girl to fight down her moans and grip tightly at the lapels of her collared shirt. She nipped and sucked at her pulse and Max groaned. That was sure to leave a mark. Her lips trailed up the opposite side of her neck before reconnecting their mouths.

Only Chloe calling out broke them apart. Their Chests heaved from the effort as they stared at each other. "Uh..."

"This stays between us, otherwise I will destroy you." Max could only nod dumbly. Victoria straightened herself up before strutting out. The brunette took an extra moment to catch her breath and get herself under control. To say that Victoria had worked her up would be an understatement. She took a deep breath before following after the blonde on still weak legs.

Chloe was just outside the curtain waiting for her. Her eyes quickly catching sight of the rapidly forming hickey. She smirked and gave her a light shove.

"Nice hickey. Told you it'd work."

"S-shut up." Chloe laughed.

"That good?" Max could only blush and nod.

"Good. You owe me dinner." Max laughed breathlessly and finally looked her friend in the eye.

"Yeah, I totally owe you dinner."


End file.
